lores_lrp_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
When Night Falls.
Information. : The Earth was dying. Having all but used up as much of our mother planet as we could, she had finally stopped being able to provide for us. We were on our own, forced to search the stars for another home. Our first colony ship left Earth in 2143 to land on what we now call the Elder Planet. It was a strange world orbiting a binary star, whose surface - though nearly three times larger than our old Earth's - was only habitable on a mere 10 percent of it; the rest consisting of vast oceans, and jungles so densely thick and overgrown, they extended for nearly half a mile above the ground. : It was from there that we launched four more colonies on more distant worlds, each more exciting than the last. To protect the interest of these new colonies and all that lived there, an alliance was formed. The discovery of the "gateways" gave us a way to trade between these new colonies. The Elder Planet became a hub, a mere port between our old mother Earth and the new worlds. But with time, even the Elder would come to waste. : After years of serving as a gateway to the new worlds, the Elder planet's single city has grown old and overpopulated. Its people share what limited space and resources they have, often in abject poverty. Crime is high in the streets, and the colony has become a breeding ground for mercenaries, pirates, and thieves. With the old world nearly empty, the Alliance no longer has much interest in the Elder planet, and has moved the militia away from its perimeters; leaving it without support, and turning a blind eye to its fate. But this is not the worst of Elder city's problems. : From outside the city's high walls, built long ago to protect it from a vicious native species, strange things have begun to happen. The overpopulation doesn't seem that important an issue any more... : When contact is lost with the Elder planet, your character is hired, among a team of elites, to retrieve information and try to re-establish contact with the Elder world. But, upon your arrival, you realize everything is not what it seems. And getting back might not be so easy... The Elder Planet. : ♣ Origin. : The Elder Planet, VT-24 of Galactic Sector Beta-5, was never given a proper name, as it was only meant to be inhabited temporarily due to its harsh climate. It was chosen primarily because of its proximity to the Gateways, that allowed for rapid movement of colonists to the Alliance colonies. It was given the nickname in recent years by scientists who noted it was older than Earth. : ♣ Time-Frame. : Due to its size and rotation, the Elder Planet has a 30 hour day, as opposed to Earth's 24. The Elder Planet's largest moon, referred to as Alpha, is actually another planet, knocked from its orbit into a path around the Elder in almost perfect synch with the Elder's rotation. Because its surface is covered in iridescent desert whose sands reflect nearly 30% of the light cast on it, there is no complete darkness during most of the year. The "night" lasts about 8 hours, during which the dark side of Elder Planet experiences a period of half-light, instead of a real night. Only once every 112 years does a period of true night time occur, as the axis of the Elder tilts so that Alpha begins a total eclipse. During this decade or so, the days grow shorter and the dim cycles longer; at the climax of the total eclipse, the skies go completely black for fifteen days straight, and then the cycle begins to reverse. : ♣ Climate and Vegitation. Because most of the landmasses on the Elder planet are elongated and stretched out across vast oceans, the majority of the planet shares a very humid tropical climate, with average temperatures between 28 and 36*C for most of the day and cooler temperatures during half-light (between 20 and 26*C). Much of the planet is covered in dense, overgrown tropical rainforest whose canopies stretch almost a mile above the forest floor in some areas. Because of the dense air and humidity fires are nearly impossible except in the upper layers, so the plant life continues to grow with very little check; some species that inhabit the Elder are primarily herbivorous, and live in the middle to upper layers where the climate is cooler, and the air easier to breathe. Though little direct sunlight reaches the forest floor, temperatures can sometimes exceed 36*C there during the hottest part of the day because the air is so thick and humid, so special care must be taken while exploring to avoid dehydration. : The Alliance has taken some interest in the vegetation of the Elder planet. Because of its sheer variety of plant species, there have been discovered a number of plants with great potential for advanced medical uses. : ♣ Nightfall. Nightfall is feared within the city and most often used in legends to scare people because most native creatures on the Elder Planet are night time predators. Also, Nightfall tends to fall quickly instead of gradually, changing day into night in but a few minutes. For good reason no one is allowed to leave the city when its dark. : ♣ Creatures. The Elder Planet's wildlife consists primarily of insects, birds, and mammalian creatrues that spend much of their lives in the mid-levels of the canopy. The Elder's dominant life forms, however, are very large reptillian creatures known locally as Gyeth. A Gyeth's life span is well over 200 years, over which time they can grow to as large as twenty feet in length and ten feet tall. Their longevity is a product of their incredibly slow metabolism, and very low rate of genetic adaptation. Due to their large size and the climate of the forest floor, they spend most of the daylight and even half light hours completely motionless and often half-burrowed in the sand. The first settlers mistook them for bizarre rock formations at first, until they discovered the rocks moved and breathed (just very very slowly). : The only time the Gyeth move are to hunt briefly during the few hours of real night (this often consists of knocking down a tree or two and eating what falls out of it), to eat its primary diet of a special fern that supplies it with most of its nutrients and immunities, and to mate - which happens only once every century or so, during the true night period. : The species fern they base their diet around was of special interest to biologists on the Elder, for its role in providing such large creatures as the Gyeth with most of their nutrition and immune system needs. It was studied in laboraties, and genetically altered for use in humans, allowing the people of the Elder planet to fight off many of the natural pathogenic diseases. Unfortunately, the genetically altered crop managed to escape from its facility, and breed in the wild. : Gyeth who eat the altered fern have begun to undergo strange and rapid mutations, many of which include an intense spike in their metabolism. To counteract this, they have become more relentless hunters, and as true night approaches, they are growing stronger and more restless. Already, they have found ways into the colony, and are now hunting humans. The Elder City's population is dwindling rapidly, and unless something is done, will soon be a mere page in the history books. The City. : ♣ The City. : The city is overpopulated, houses were build on top of each other due to lack of space and they're badly kept. Because of the lack of alliance control and wealth, it has become a breeding ground for mercenaries, pirates, and thieves. Amongst the community the Alliance is not gladly received, in fact; it's both feared and hated -equally as much as the thugs- by the natives. : ♣ The City Walls. The fifteen feet high wall has been build out of Etnium, a solid alloy about ten times stronger than earths steel. It was made in order to protect the city from the planets original inhabitants. Enforced by Electricity the wall has been a successful barrier for over hundreds of years. Around the city they dug trenches/canals, which were later used as a dump site for the cities sewers. : ♣ Alliance Facilities. The Alliance Facilities are located north of the city, they were build in what the Alliance believes to be a sleeping vulcano or old crater. It was established that because of the altitude only a few of the planets natural organisms would reside up there. Simply due to the difference in temperature. The facilities are divided in five different cells; The bridge, which is the main communication center, everything that happens on the planet will go through there. The environmental research labs, the biological research labs, the armory and loading docs and lastly the cafeteria and sleeping quarters. : WNF - Wall.png WNF - City3.png WNF - City2.png Facilities.png The Alliance and Planets. : ♣ History The Alliance was formed to provide protection and political diplomacy to prevent war between the planets. They used to be stationed upon each planet within the Galactic system in order to serve as a defense against alien assaults. : Over the years the Alliance has began to fall from it's original cause. It has become a force no one likes to mess with. Their operations have grown more secretive as they tightened their grasp upon the reigns, making it clear that they are the prime rulers of the Galactic system instead. : Diplomacy has grown scarce as the army officials have grown accustomed to beating down any possible threats. Lately and for more reasons than they dare to make public, they have abandoned their stations upon the Elder Planet, leaving it -in their words- to the mercenary's, pirates and outcasts who form a threat to the safety of the public and other planets. : ♣ The Planets Within the Galactic Beta sectors one to eleven there are six planets who are or have been inhabited by the human race. :: Earth. Earth is located in Galactic sector one. It no longer contains a suitable environment that could sustain human life. :: The Elder Planet. The Elder planet is located in Galactic sector Five. Because of it's climate it was never meant to be much more than a pit-stop between Earth and whatever new planet could be reached from there. Nevertheless up till this day it's first and only city is still in use. For more information view the following post: The Elder Planet. :: Terra. Terra is located in Galactic sector Nine... are a lot of sand plains on the surface but underground wells and vegitation. One of the richer planets. :: Ignis. Ignis is located in Galactic sector eight... young planet with vulcanic activity. :: Aeris. The Aeris is located in Galactic sector four... sharp lined planet, older than Ignis but not quite as old as The Elder Planet, Terra or Marinus. It has a lot of altitude differences and several monsoons. :: Marinus. The Marinus is located in Galactic sector eleven... surface consists for 88% out of oceans, therefore most cities have been build under the waters surface. A Letter. :: Hello ..., :: At first I'd like to apologize for my way of contacting you but this is by far the fastest way for me to reach you. :: My name is Martouf Ankers and I am a politician from the Planet Terra. If you would disregard this letter for that cause I would not blame you but rest assured I have no intentions of handing you over to the Alliance. Frankly, I am in need of your assistance. :: At this current time you must be aware that the Alliance has abandoned all their stations upon the Elder Planet. In a hurry might I add. Leaving research material in their wake that could be of importance to the survival of the human race upon each habitable planet. :: A friend of mine; Lianaré Fotress was part of one of the research-teams within the alliance facilities, upon the Aliance's departure she decided to stay behind and run some more tests. Recently I have lost contact with her. To be more frank; all contact with the Elder Planet has ceased to exist. Most likely due to a magnetic field caused by the alignment of the planets. :: Nonetheless I would ask of you to travel to the Elder Planet in order to retrieve both Linaré Fotress and whatever of her research material you can gather. Naturally you would be rewarded handsomely for your services. In whichever currency you prefer. :: With this letter you will find a ticket that will take you to my Terra. There I will be awaiting your arrival to provide you with the necessary information and additional equipment. :: Kind Regards, Martouf Ankers. 09.17.286 Terra.